EL PRISIONERO DE LA OSCURIDAD
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Terry realiza un largo viaje para escapar y distraerse; y llega a un sitio mágico en el que vivirá una experiencia trascendental.


**EL PRISIONERO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

 **(Minific inspirado en un cuento de J.L. Borges)**

" _Para contemplar el paisaje más maravilloso del mundo, hay que llegar al último piso de la Torre de la Victoria, aquí en Chitor…"_

Decía la guía turística al grupo de norteamericanos que tenía aquella tarde a su cargo.

\- Hay ahí una terraza circular que permite dominar todo el horizonte; y desde aquí podemos verla claramente…

Era una mujer bastante bonita, con la piel apiñonada y una larga mata de ondulados cabellos negros como la noche.

Sus ojos oscuros y rasgados miraban de manera penetrante y sus finos labios, pintados de un rojo intenso, sonreían delicadamente todo el tiempo, dándole un aire misterioso.

\- ¿Podemos subir? – preguntó una turista de gracioso pelo rojizo que disparaba el flash de su cámara a todos lados.

\- No… - respondió la guía – eh… los siglos y el clima de la zona han hecho que ese sector de los templos ya no sea seguro; pero esta larga escalera de caracol que ven a su derecha es la que lleva hacia la terraza. Decían que solo se atrevían a subir aquellos que no temían o no creían a la fábula de A Bao A Qu.

\- Yo he oído esa historia - dijo un señor mayor- se supone que el A Bao A Qu es un repugnante ser informe que habita bajo el primer escalón de la torre. Es su guardián.

\- ¿Y es que esta torre vieja necesitaría un guardián? – preguntó un muchacho.

\- De hecho… sí – respondió quedamente la guía – Pero el A Bao A Qu no es el guardián de la torre, más bien es su prisionero.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabía!- exclamó el hombre - ¿Y entonces quién es el guardián?- la mujer sonrió delicadamente otra vez posando su mirada en el caballero.

\- Eso, nadie lo sabe… Bien, se dice que la escalera de la Torre de la Victoria tenía más de quinientos escalones; bueno, eso decían los que lograron llegar hasta ahí, pero que quedaban más; muchos más, cuando ya habían decidido dejar de subirlos.

\- ¡Una cifra fuerte! – exclamó una mujer de gafas- diría yo que imposible de subir para cualquiera.

\- ¿Para qué tantos escalones? – preguntó la pelirroja graciosa cambiando el rollo - ¿Y para qué un guardián? ¿Qué hay o había arriba?

\- Eso, tampoco nadie lo sabe – respondió la guía con una sonrisa misteriosa– pero desde la antigüedad se cree que en la cima de la torre, reposa en tesoro más grande y más valioso que todo hombre pudiera desear.

\- ¿¡Oro!?-dijo el hombre mayor.

\- ¡Joyas! – dijo la chica de la cámara.

La guía paseó sus oscuros ojos rasgados por los rostros expectantes de todos sus acompañantes, deteniéndose en el hermoso rostro juvenil del muchacho de gafas oscuras que, al final de todo el grupo, miraba sin verla, sin prestarle atención siquiera; como si estuviera ahí pero no estuviera.

A todos les había llamado sobremanera la atención la palabra _"tesoro"_ … claro, la curiosa ambición propia del ser humano común. Pero a ese muchacho parecía no importarle demasiado.

La guía vislumbró a través de los cristales ámbar de las gafas, la quietud de lago de aquellos ojos verdiazules, la expresión solemne de su hermoso rostro; sus labios rojos sonrieron otra vez, casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Paz…- respondió al final – dicen que allí arriba en la terraza circular de la Torre de la Victoria, aquel que suba consigue la paz de su alma atormentada.

Como si la mujer hubiera formulado un conjuro, los ojos del joven se centraron en ella, en sus ojos oscuros y algo rasgados que lo miraban insistentemente, en su pelo rizado y negrísimo agitado por la brisa que se colaba; en sus labios rojos que le sonreían sin sonreír, como si guardaran un misterio.

Mientras la guía seguía explicando los misterios de la torre, el muchacho posó su vista en la boca de la escalera. Ahora una cinta de seguridad la cruzaba, como aquellas que colocan en los museos para que los visitantes no se acerquen demasiado a la pieza a exponer.

Perdió la mirada en aquellos escalones carcomidos sintiéndose extrañamente atraído por ellos.

El joven había emprendido este viaje como distracción; durante mucho tiempo había estado trabajando sin descanso; varios años sobre las tablas interpretando ininterrumpidamente personajes diversos que le permitían por momentos, no ser él mismo, ser alguien más con una vida diferente, con palabras diferentes, con procederes y personalidades diferentes, y lo más importante: con desenlaces diferentes.

Había decidido hacer un alto, tomarse unas vacaciones y para ello, había elegido el sitio más lejano que se le había ocurrido.

Se había inscrito en un _"tour"_ y había recorrido las maravillas del lugar; había visitado el Fuerte de Chittorgarth, el Templo de Kalika Matta el "Jain Kirti Sthamba", el Palacio Radhi Padmini… Ahora mismo, una nueva guía les recibía, para llevarlos a recorrer lo que estaba permitido de la Torre de la Victoria, y contar sus leyendas.

Pero las palabras de la mujer… Paz.

Si era eso lo que él buscaba hace mucho tiempo sin encontrarlo.

Si tan sólo fuera cierta la leyenda… A él, le picó la curiosidad.

La guía pidió al grupo que le siguieran por la siguiente cámara de la torre para seguirles contando más leyendas al respecto. En ese momento él decidió quedarse detrás y sin que nadie lo percibiera, se escabulló por la boca de la oscura escal

Cuando la guía volteó, él ya no estaba a la vista, pero ella tenía un grupo que dirigir; le pagaban para eso, no para ser niñera de nadie.

El joven se adentró en aquella escalinata poco a poco; al final de ese largo túnel vertical, lograba ver apenas una tenue luz que brillaba.

De pronto quiso alcanzarla, llegar a ella, verse a sí mismo salir por aquel punto de blanca luz que se vislumbraba tan lejano.

Uno a uno los escalones iban siendo encontrados por sus pies, sus pasos resonaban en el eco profundo de aquel largo túnel que iba haciéndose más oscuro a medida que se adentraba en él quedando detrás de sí no más que la estela del polvo de los siglos que sus pies levantaban a cada paso.

Fijo absorto caminaba entre la negrura y sus ojos azules solamente posados en aquel punto de luz que parecía tan lejano que jamás lograría ser alcanzado.

El viento que se colaba de las hendijas de la antiquísima piedra de la torre, arremolinaba detrás de sí el polvo de los milenios y parecía darle vida, danzaban las volutas polvorientas al ritmo del sonido de sus pasos, vibrando en cada vaivén de su propio cuerpo, el polvo aumentaba sin que él se diera cuenta y se aunaba al remolino que se formaba detrás de sí sin que lo notara siquiera.

Una silueta se iba formando, tomando cuerpo poco a poco, tomó forma y volumen y comenzó a arrastrarse por los escalones.

Siseaba y reptaba detrás de él sin que lo notara.

Pero él sólo quería alcanzar la luz ¡La luz! Que desde el punto más alto de la torre le llamaba.

Luego de un rato empezó a desesperarse, empezó a sentir que ya era demasiado tiempo caminando en la oscuridad, sentía como una pesadez el silencio absoluto en el interior de aquella torre, demasiada la soledad que se había cernido sobre él. Necesitaba encontrar la luz, necesitaba liberarse de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Comenzó a subir los escalones más rápido y más rápido, como si pretendiera huir de la negrura que sentía que se lo estaba tragando, y mientras más él subía, más lejano parecía ser aquel punto luminoso de la cima.

Mientras más él corría, más polvo se levantaba detrás de sí y la forma que reptaba a la par con sus pies, se alimentaba, crecía y crepitaba a cada paso sin que él se percatara de su sisear tenebroso.

Un par de ojos rectilíneos como hendijas se abrieron en medio de aquella malformación demoníaca que lo perseguía, que relumbraron verdes como la envidia y profundos como el abismo en que él se había internado.

Un par de brazos como garras se desprendieron de la polvorienta forma y se agarraban de los escalones cada vez más arriba, cada vez más cerca de sus tobillos, rozándolos apenas, como si pretendiera agarrarlo para hacerlo resbalar y caer en la oscura entraña de aquella torre maldita.

Y él que solamente buscaba ya salir de aquel encierro; su respiración se agitaba, sentía el corazón desbocado mientras subía uno a uno los escalones de aquella larga, carcomida, antigua y oscura escalera.

Sus manos se agarraban precariamente a las estrechas paredes de roca de aquella torre, que cada vez parecía hacerse más y más angosta, rodeándolo mientras sentía que aquella oscuridad insondable iba a tragárselo antes de alcanzar aquella luz que brillaba tan a lo lejos.

Pero no podía parar, tenía que seguir ¡Tenía que llegar a la luz! Sin saber siquiera lo que estaba detrás de él, sentía que no podía dejar de subir y seguir subiendo, sentía que si se detenía, moriría preso de aquella terrible oscuridad que lo había envuelto.

De pronto tuvo un extraño sentimiento; cayó en cuenta de que aquella oscuridad tan grande que lo estaba rodeando no había comenzado en el momento que se internara en aquella cavernosa escalera.

La oscuridad iba con él, era él quién la llevaba, quien la alimentaba ¡La oscuridad era él mismo!

¿Desde cuándo? Se preguntó ¿Desde cuándo había tanta oscuridad dentro de su ser?

Los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su memoria a medida que subía y seguía subiendo por aquella interminable escalera de piedra.

Cuando era tan pequeño que aún estaba aprendiendo a hablar, comenzó a perder todo lo que amaba.

Su madre gritaba su nombre desde un puerto mientras el barco en el que él iba se alejaba ¡Cómo sufrió durante todo ese viaje! _"¡Mamá, mamá!"_ lloriqueaba hasta quedarse dormido sin que nadie viniera a hacerle una caricia siquiera.

En aquella casa tan grande y lujosa a la que llegó, no hubo un rostro amable que le diera ni siquiera un "buenos días" ¡Nunca!

Su propia sangre aprendió a despreciarlo sin que él hiciera nada para merecerlo, siempre fue la peor escoria entre todos los que le rodeaban; pero luego comenzó a merecerlo ¡Oh Sí! Porque un buen día decidió que si alguien habría de odiarlo, al menos no sería de gratis.

Y cuando ya no pudo más, robó dinero del cajón de su padre y se embarcó nuevamente ¿Para qué? ¿Para recibir otra vez la bofetada del desprecio? ¡Maldita sea su vida, por qué!

Su pecho se convulsionó con un dolor agudo que lo oprimió justo en el centro, las gotas de sudor que rodaban por sus sienes se mezclaron con las lágrimas amargas que de pronto brotaban de sus ojos.

Y siempre la luz, aquella luz lejana fija en su mirada… necesitaba llegar, pronto.

Mientras la criatura a sus pies continuaba alimentándose ya no solo del polvo de sus pasos, sino de las lágrimas que derramaba.

Con una lengua larga y transparente las bebía ansiosa cuando caían al suelo, mientras sus horrorosas garras eran cada vez más rápidas rozando los talones del joven como si pretendieran hacerlo caer.

Así fue como nació el rebelde, el paria, el patán, el escoria. Así, siendo el desprecio de todos y despreciando a todos él también.

Todo en esta vida es recíproco, y de eso él sabía mucho; lamentablemente no de lo bueno.

Pagó maldad con maldad… ¡Ah qué oscuridad tan grande dentro de su ser!

Y la criatura a sus pies sonreía en una mueca asquerosa mientras los recuerdos tristes manchaban una vez más el alma del joven caballero.

Una vez pensó haber encontrado algo de luz, una luz cálida y dulce, pero que fue efímera.

Porque todo lo que es bueno para él siempre es efímero ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito mil veces maldito! Los seres malditos no tienen derecho a la felicidad y él no tenía derecho a ella porque estaba maldito.

Porque se lo quitaron todo desde siempre, todo lo que él amaba, todo lo que le daba alegría ¡Siempre se lo arrebataron!… a ella también se la arrebataron. De los brazos literalmente, mientras rogaba con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, con el rostro enterrado en sus fragantes rizos dorados _"¡No te vayas! ¡Dios no te la lleves, a ella no me la quites!"_

Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, porque los seres malditos no tienen derecho a pedir nada, sus súplicas no tienen cabida a los oídos de los dioses ¡Y él estaba maldito!

Siempre lo había sabido, toda su vida supo que sobre él pesaba una maldición: la de la soledad.

Estaba condenado a estar siempre solo; rodeado de gente, iluminado por los reflectores, con cientos de personas a su alrededor; pero siempre, siempre solo.

Uno a uno todos los recuerdos de su atormentada vida fueron cruzando por su mente, azotando su pobre alma que pedía y suplicaba a gritos no más ¡No más por dios, no más! Y la luz, aquella luz siempre en su mirada; aquella luz que él necesitaba ¡Necesitaba llegar a ella!

Ya no tenía nada en la vida, ya no esperaba nada de ella tampoco.

Todo lo que había amado lo había perdido, era un prisionero de sus propios errores; de su pasado, de su dolor; de sus propias malas decisiones y lo único que quería era escapar de todo, dejarlo todo atrás aunque sea un momento; por eso estaba ahí, por eso había viajado al lugar más lejano del mundo, a un lugar donde seguro ¡seguro! Nadie lo conocía; porque no quería nada que le recordara quién era, no quería que nadie supiera su nombre, no quería que nadie supiera quién era él en realidad.

Quería escapar, salir corriendo, perderse para poder encontrarse… Y ahora estaba ahí, preso de aquella oscuridad estrecha y asfixiante, reviviendo cada uno de los peores momentos de su vida, mientras la criatura que reptaba amenazante a sus espaldas se hacía más fuerte y más grande.

Iba tomando mayor forma y tamaño. Ya no se arrastraba, ahora caminaba sobre sus propios pies.

Unos pies pesados y decadentes, mientras las garras de sus manos caían a los costados y su cuerpo encorvado crepitaba a medida que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, alimentado por todo el dolor y la tristeza de aquella alma atormentada que tenía a su merced, y las hendijas de sus ojos relumbraban con codicia, como con hambre.

Porque, si todo el que lo había conocido había llevado una tajada de su vida y su felicidad ¿Por qué no podía aquella criatura que tanto había esperado, tener lo que quedaba de su alma?

Pero el joven seguía escalando, cada escalón, cada peldaño; ya con cansancio, casi sin fuerzas, empapado de sudor y lágrimas; él seguía subiendo porque aquella luz que vislumbraba al final se había vuelto para él como el oxígeno que ya estaba necesitando.

Porque la necesitaba ¡Necesitaba llegar a ella! Y viéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas, estiró su mano como un náufrago viendo a lo lejos un madero del cual aferrarse.

Mientras la cosa esa, caminaba detrás de él, cada vez más formada, y sonriendo con una expresión muy parecida a la satisfacción.

Y de pronto, su mano crispada logró asirse a un borde de donde tomó un último impulso y se incorporó hacia arriba con el que pareciera ser el último esfuerzo que haría en la vida.

La luz lo envolvió por completo y sintió un fuerte viento que de todas partes lo golpeaba acariciándolo, como si fueran las amantes manos de alguna mujer que largamente lo esperara anhelante.

Y él respiró, recibiendo las bocanadas de aire fresco con los ojos cerrados y a todo pulmón, mientras se sentía rodeado de aquella luz maravillosa a la cual había logrado acceder.

Abrió los ojos con el pecho agitado; y mientras su pecho subía y bajaba afanosamente buscando recuperarse del terrible esfuerzo de subir por aquella larga escalera; sus ojos, azules como el mar en calma, se regodearon maravillados con lo que veía a su alrededor.

Estaba en la cima misma, en la terraza de la Torre de la Victoria, en un lugar al que durante milenios nadie se había arriesgado a subir, y admirando un paisaje que durante milenios nadie había logrado admirar.

El polvo que se asentaba en el piso de piedra de la gran torre, era tanto que cuando él caminaba, parecía que lo hacía sobre la arena de una playa.

El viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor revolviendo su cabello castaño y secando su ropa absolutamente empapada, mientras él se acercaba poco a poco al balcón de la gran terraza circular, embelesado por lo que sus ojos admiraban.

La criatura que lo había perseguido, emergió por la boca de la escalinata completamente formada, caminando sigilosamente hacia él. Desde donde él estaba no la vio venir, porque estaba de espaldas azorado con el paisaje.

De pronto sintió la presencia detrás de sí y volteó de improviso extrañado.

Lo que vió lo dejó impávido. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando, sus labios comenzaron a temblar como los de un niño pequeño que está a punto de echarse a llorar y sus ojos azules se embebieron de las lágrimas que no tardaron en rodar profusamente por sus mejillas.

Ante él estaba ella… con su cabello dorado al viento, portando un sencillo vestido blanco largo hasta los pies.

Todo en ella era exacto; su nariz, sus labios… sus pecas. Y unos ojos verdes que, sin pupilas, eran verdor absoluto, y lo miraban con una infinita dulzura y una enorme tristeza.

Porque él había subido ¡lo había logrado! peldaño a peldaño, lágrima a lágrima; y eso, sin que él lo supiera, creaba un vórtice donde todo cambiaba para mejor.

Mejoraba él, mejoraba su vida, y ella, que lo había venido siguiendo alimentándose de toda la desdicha que él dejaba en cada escalón; mejoraba también de una manera inimaginable.

Él no se explicaba, cómo en el mundo era posible... era sin duda alguna un sueño, una fantasía, y sin embargo, levantó su mano temblorosa hasta posarla sobre la blanca mejilla de aquella que tenía delante, suave como la piel de un durazno.

Ella al sentir aquel toque, echó ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza cerrando los ojos y de inmediato, como si se hubiera conjurado un embeleso largamente esperado, dos gruesas lágrimas, tan brillantes que parecían hechas de cristal, rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sus rosados labios esbozaban una ligera sonrisa de felicidad ¡De felicidad absoluta! porque por fin luego de milenios, puede saber cómo se siente eso tan misterioso y tan anhelado que los seres humanos llaman _"amor"._

Abrió esos ojos verdes absolutos y tomó entre sus manos el rostro enrojecido del joven que aun no daba crédito a lo que veía y llevó lentamente su boca a la de él que, como hipnotizado no puso ninguna resistencia.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura estrecha y la apretaron contra si con necesidad mientras ambas bocas se unían en el beso de todos los besos.

El beso primigenio del que hablan las leyendas, ese que da lugar a todos los romances, ese que es alfa y omega, portador de la vida y de la muerte.

La Torre de la Victoria completa comenzó a vibrar primero levemente, después a temblar completamente, como si en Chitor se estuviera llevando a cabo el más terrible de todos los terremotos.

Y el viento, que furioso se arremolinó entre ellos poco a poco hasta volverse huracanado, amenazando con arrancarles la ropa, revolviendo ambas cabelleras y mezclándolas entre sí, mientras ellos; entrelazados y fundidos en aquel beso mágico y maravilloso, no sentían lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Poco a poco el temblor se detuvo, el viento dejó de soplar huracanado hasta volverse una ligera y fresca brisa.

Los labios de ella abandonaron lentamente los de él, sus manos dejaron su rostro.

Mientras él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, parecía preso de algún hechizo mágico del que no podía despertar.

Ella lo miró por última vez, y mientras su largo vestido blanco se estiraba y encogía con la brisa, comenzó a bajar por la misma escalera por la que había subido, pero ya no como una criatura de pesadilla, sino como la libertad absoluta en la que se había personificado.

Sonriéndole con ternura por última vez, ella se iba; llevándose consigo toda la desdicha y la oscuridad que habitaba en el alma de aquel ser humano, tan humano como nunca antes había visto.

Él abrió los ojos y se quedó unos segundos, sintiendo como si estuviera despertando de un sueño.

Suspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire fresco y miró una vez más a su alrededor.

Una gran sonrisa afloró a sus labios cuando vio como frente a sus ojos se llevaba a cabo el más majestuoso atardecer que había admirado jamás.

El sol se elevaba rosáceo sobre el cielo tiñéndolo de rosa y naranja, aplicando a todas las cosas a su alrededor un tinte mágico como de cuentos de hadas, como si le imprimiera aún más misticismo a aquella tierra de por sí, ya llena de misterios y leyendas.

Decidió bajar, después de todo ya había logrado lo que deseaba que era subir hasta lo más alto de la torre.

Para eso se había quedado del grupo, para hacerlo sin que nadie le reclamara ni le regañara.

Comenzó a bajar por la vieja escalera y se preguntó cómo demonios es que había subido, si esos escalones más carcomidos no podían estar.

Comenzó a bajar con mucho cuidado, lo peor que podría pasarle ahora es caerse cuando ya había logrado ver tanta belleza.

A través de las pequeñas ventanitas que surcaban toda la torre de la escalinata, él lograba ver cómo la gente iba y venía saliendo de los diversos templos y ruinas para ya abandonar la zona, sonrió al ver cómo por esas mismas ventanitas se filtraba la luz rosada del atardecer y se alegró de que aquel túnel vertical no fuera una caverna oscura; caminar por ahí en penumbras debía de ser peligrosísimo.

Cuando llegó al final y cruzó la cinta de seguridad, se topó con la mujer que les guiaba.

Apretó los labios sabiéndose agarrado en falta, pero la mujer, parada en un rincón con las manos empuñadas en el regazo no le dijo nada, solo lo miró con sus oscuros ojos rasgados mientras mantenía en sus labios rojos aquella misteriosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Encontró lo que buscaba, señor Grandchester?

\- Ehm… mire, lo siento ¿sí? Ya sé que se supone que los turistas no suban por ahí ¡Ahora sé por qué y tienen mucha razón en prohibirlo! Es un trecho que puede resultar peligroso. Pero yo sólo quería ver el paisaje desde allí arriba.

\- Comprendo... ¿Y qué le pareció lo que vio allí?

\- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó el joven acercándose a una de las ventanas y aspirando el aire perfumado de la selva cercana.

La mujer observó el semblante del joven, su perfil perfecto tiñéndose a la luz del atardecer, su sonrisa franca y entusiasmada; su mirada clara y liviana, ventanas de su alma ahora en paz.

\- Supongo que sí halló lo que buscaba… murmuró ella.

\- ¿Eh? … disculpe, no le escuché-

\- Que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, oscurecerá pronto y es mejor que la noche lo agarre en el pueblo cerca de su hotel.

\- Sí, sí; gracias- dijo él - ¡Hermoso país tienen ustedes!

\- Muchas gracias Señor Grandchester. Planea volver, supongo.

\- Sí… es posible que lo haga, en este lugar se siente uno diferente, como renovado ¡Libre!

\- Ah sí – dijo ella mientras bajaban de la torre – se supone que esa es la idea.

\- ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí? ¿Y cómo supo mi nombre?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que mi deber es cuidar de este lugar.- dijo gravemente la mujer frente a él – Yo, conozco el nombre de todo lo que entra y sale de esta torre.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí… soy la guía ¿recuerda?

\- ¡Sí claro! No me haga caso, creo que me quedé embobado con tanta belleza… Por cierto, contaba usted la historia de un guardián de la torre ¿Así era, no?

\- No se preocupe Señor Grandchester, esta torre ya nunca más necesitará un guardián... Aquí ya no hay nada que necesite ser guardado.

La mujer se quedó mirando por una de las ventanillas de la torre de la que aun no terminaban de bajar.

A lo lejos vio una pequeña figura vestida de blanco que caminaba por el sendero entre la gente que parecía pasar a su lado sin notarla.

Su largo vestido se expandía y se encogía con la brisa que la golpeaba y su largo cabello dorado volaba con el viento, mientras lentamente se desvanecía a la Luz del atardecer que poco a poco iba dando paso a la noche.

La mujer de oscuros ojos rasgados sonrió nuevamente, y volteó a ver a su acompañante que seguía hablando sin parar de las bellezas que había visto allá arriba y de lo maravilloso que se sentía estar en ese lugar espectacular y tan lleno de leyendas.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de cariño, él sin saberlo había conquistado aquel secreto tan largamente buscado y pocas veces hallado, y había logrado lo que nadie en miles de años había conseguido.

El A Bao A Qu luego de esperar tanto tiempo preso de aquellas tinieblas, por fin había hallado a alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para poder llegar hasta el final de la escalera.

Alguien lo suficientemente apto para lograr llegar a la Luz, y era por fin libre, de toda esa oscuridad.

Y Terry, aunque ahora mismo no lo sepa, por fin era libre también…

Fin.


End file.
